


Dinner and Drinks

by Lucy410



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: Ray has a suggestion for Fraser
Kudos: 8
Collections: Due South Archive





	Dinner and Drinks

Ray lifted his head up from the filing cabinet drawer he had been rifling through and watched as Fraser walked across the room towards him. 

The man always seemed oblivious to the effect his presence had on those around him, he was certainly oblivious to the effect he had on Ray. 

When Ray had first got to know Fraser he had been sure that this ignorance was entirely feigned. Nobody could be that gorgeous and not know it. He had quickly realised however that Fraser's attitude was completely without guile. 

The Mountie it seemed was also completely unaware when someone was flirting with him. Ray had tested this theory several times. 

So, if he were to try to get Fraser into bed he would have to go with something a bit more focused. 

"Did you find anything?" Fraser's question was referring to their latest case, it involved low levels of drug smuggling across the Canadian border through Thunder Bay. Ray had been trying to find the Chicago connection in the whole affair, without any luck so far. 

"No." Ray ran a hand through startled blond hair and slammed the drawer shut. "Look, Fraser." He had rehearsed the speech in his head a thousand times last night, but now it felt stilted and a little cheesy, he ploughed on anyway. 

"We've been working our butts off on this case and I thought tonight it might be nice to just back off a little bit. Spend some time talking about something not work related." 

He thought that Fraser looked a little startled. 

"Oh?" 

"So, I thought maybe we could go out for dinner, a few drinks..." Ray let his words trail off. He felt sure Fraser wouldn't get it. /Too innocent for his own good./ 

"And talk about something other than work?" Fraser's eyes were wide and Ray could practically see the thoughts tumbling over themselves in the Mountie's brain. 

"Yeah," Ray tried to sound as offhand and casual as he could. "Interested?" 

Fraser had closed the gap between them and when he answered Ray's question his voice was low and confidential. 

"Ray, are you asking me out on a date?" 

Now it was Ray's turn to stare, and then he laughed. "Yeah, Fraser. I'm asking you out on a date." 

Fraser smiled and his answer made Ray realise that maybe he wasn't the only one who had been doing a little flirting. "Whatever took you so long?"


End file.
